STN(super twisted nematic) liquid crystal modules has a liquid crystal display element as a display, an electromagnetic circuit element for driving the same and a chassis for assembling them.
FIG. 11 illustrates a conventional STN liquid crystal module structure.
The liquid crystal display element 2 comprises two glass panels united with each other and terminals 4 at opposite edges. More specially, the terminals 4 are conventionally formed at two side ends of display element 2. The liquid crystal element 2 and an electromagnetic circuit element 12 are received in a chassis 10 where a rectangular opening 8 is formed at its center. A conducting means, such as a so called zebra connector 6 is put on the terminal 4 on which circuit element 12 is disposed opposite display element 2. The circuit element 12 is provided with slots 16 through which a plurality of lugs 14 formed on two sides of the chassis at the corresponding portions can penetrate.
FIG. 12 illustrates one liquid crystal module structure obtained by bending, at the direction of the arrows, the portion of the lugs 14 which penetrates each slot 16.
By bending the lugs 14, display element 2 is united with circuit element 12 by chassis 10. The zebra connectors therebetween 6 form an electric path. To assemble them, conventionally, a worker assembles successively display element 2, the zebra connectors 6 and circuit device 12, and then bends, with an appropriate tool, the lugs 14 of chassis 10, penetrating the slots 16 of the electromagnetic circuit element 12, thereby finishing the assembly. Due to the manual assembly method such as described above, even a skilled worker has low productivity, resulting in high cost. Further, the quality of assembled products is not uniform, resulting in an increased reject ratio.